


Personal Property

by Blue_Five



Series: Love and Affection [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Omega!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek can't completely trust what he feels.  And it's killing Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Property

“How goes it, cub?” Stiles asks as he walks across the shop floor.

Derek mutters something unintelligible as he carefully pulls his brush down the car panel, finishing off the hand-painted design.  Leaning back, he eyes the line and nods before looking up at Stiles.

“What do you think?” Derek asks his alpha and his boss.

Stiles blows out a low whistle as he walks around the Corvette.  Ice blue lightning licks over the front wheel wells and disappears into the midnight blue body.  The effect, especially when lit from beneath with the lights they’ve installed will make the vehicle look like a thunderstorm is coming off the wheels as it goes down the road at night.

“Whoa!”

Isaac Lahey, Stiles’ other shop employee, verbalizes his amazement.  Derek jams both his hands in his jeans pockets and chews on his lower lip.  Stiles grins as he walks over and tugs the omega down for a kiss. 

“Beautiful job, cub,” he says.

Derek’s eyes light up and his lips quirk.  “Really?”

“Are you _kidding_?” Isaac exclaims as he takes the same circle around the car Stiles did.  “I mean, I’m no slouch on the body jobs but damn … you’ve got the eye.”

Derek looks at Stiles for confirmation and feels a warm glow in his gut at his alpha’s nod.  Every day is something new for him to wonder over with Stiles.  The three months they’ve been together as mates since his post-Heat flight have been unexpectedly good.  He still has nightmares and some days he chafes against being claimed, but Stiles remains as steadfast as ever and he never complains.

Derek follows Stiles into the shop office, enjoying the play of muscle under Stiles’ t-shirt.  His mate is slender but well-defined and Derek likes seeing that body straining toward him while he takes care of his alpha.  He likes knowing that even though Stiles has the right and the physical ability to overpower his omega mate … he isn’t even somewhat inclined to bother.  In fact, Stiles’ self-control is just short of miraculous to Derek.

Sex is a topic neither of them have breached aloud.  They enjoy one another’s bodies, but Stiles hasn’t knotted Derek since the Heat that brought them together.  He wears a condom regardless of Derek’s assurances that he doesn’t have to and he never initiates.  Derek tries to be a dutiful mate but the alpha seems to know when Derek’s really in the mood and when he’s only offering because he knows _Stiles_ is in the mood.  The latter moments rarely end in sex … Stiles always retreats before things grow too intense.  When the opposite is true, when _Derek_ is seeking intimacy, Stiles is nothing but the perfect considerate mate.  Soft and easy or hard and primal, it doesn’t matter.  Stiles gives Derek whatever he needs.  It’s confusing.

None of Stiles’ alpha friends fit the profile he knows.  Jackson is a prime example.  Liam is going to school to be a structural engineer.  Jackson works his schedule as a sheriff’s deputy to accommodate all the classes and labs.  He takes days off to help with their pup, Sabrina.  And the adoring gazes he lavishes on Liam when the omega isn’t looking betray his all-too-obvious love for the young man.  Derek’s seen Liam looking at Jackson the same way and he wonders if he’ll ever feel that open about his feelings for Stiles.  Honestly, he wonders if he’ll ever _understand_ his feelings for Stiles.

Stiles gave him a home and now a budding career without a second thought.  He fell in love with Derek during a Heat and he treats Derek like he hung all the stars and the moon.  Stiles keeps his promise to tell Derek daily he loves him.  Derek has no idea what to do with all this love and affection because Derek is used to alphas _taking_.  He worries about what will happen when Stiles decides _enough_.

“Cub?”

Derek looks up from where he’s dropped into a chair in front of Stiles’ desk.  He smiles wanly.  “Just thinking.”

“Penny for your thoughts.”

Derek snorts.  “Not worth even that much.”

Stiles growls softly at that before going back to his computer.  Derek winces.  Stiles deeply dislikes when Derek talks down about himself.  Alpha displeased means omega stress.  Stiles sighs.

“Ease up, cub, I’m not mad but I wish you’d stop acting like you’re a waste of air,” Stiles mutters.  “Especially when I know you don’t _really_ believe it.”

Derek hunches over.  He knows Stiles hates it but it’s a deeply ingrained habit.  Stiles wasn’t there when four alphas took his virginity and whatever dignity he possessed.  He begged for every knot he received that long, long night.  Repeatedly.  When they asked him if he wanted it, he said _yes._ When they asked if it was good, he said _yes._ When they asked if he was an omega slut, he said _god yes._  Derek hates it but those moments play back in his head when he’s with Stiles sometimes.  When he’s about to let go and just _feel_ whatever Stiles is doing to him.  He hears the whispered insults and remembers how depraved he felt but how good.  How fucking _good_ it felt.  Derek presses the heels of his hands to his eyes and stands abruptly.

“I’m going out,” Derek announces.

“What?  Where?  Derek, I didn’t –“ Stiles begins to protest.

“Damn it, I just need some _air!_ Or is that not allowed, _alpha?_ ”

Hurt and sharp anger flit through Stiles’ eyes.  He gets up and stalks out of the office.  “Do what you want, _omega._ ”

Derek drives away on his bike without another glance back.

* * *

Stiles sits in the dark in his living room when Derek pulls up.  He came home, sat down and hasn’t moved since.  His instincts scream at him to go find the omega and bring him home, make sure he’s safe but he ignores them.  He hurts so deeply he doesn’t know if he’ll ever stop hurting.

Derek enters the dark house and immediately scents his alpha.  The distress and pain burrow straight into his gut leaving him helpless to stop his next action.  Derek crosses the living room in three quick strides and falls to his knees in front of Stiles’ chair.  His forehead rests against Stiles knee and he grips the leg of his alpha’s jeans with both hands.

_“I’m sorry sorry sorry please so sorry sorry stupid so stupid please forgive me please so sorry,”_ Derek babbles. 

Stiles sits stunned at the desperate outpouring.  When he hears the choked sob, he leans forward and tugs Derek up by his jacket.

“Cub … cub, _look_ at me,” Stiles orders.

Derek raises his face, tearstained and pale.  The omega shakes his head.  “I’m sorry I ran … Stiles, _please_ …”

Stiles gently cups his omega’s face.  “Derek, will you listen to me?  I’m not going anywhere, damn it.  We’re going to fight … that’s a given.  You and me are too damaged not to be at each other’s throats from time to time because we’re trying to deal with all this shit internally … like always.  What I need you to understand is that I won’t leave you just because you don’t want to tell me what’s going on in that fucking gorgeous head of yours.  Ok?  Can you try to do that for me?  ‘Cause I gotta tell you, cub … this look?  Not a good one for you and it’s doing really bad things to my gut right now.”

Derek wipes his eyes with a watery laugh.  He leans back a little and shakes his head.  “God,” Derek sniffles.  “Why the fuck do you bother?”

Stiles chuckles darkly.  “Why do you, Derek?”

“Because I –“ Derek stops and stares at Stiles.

Stiles braces himself as Derek reaches out and gently strokes his jawline.  The omega cocks his head as if seeing the alpha for the first time. 

“Because I love you,” Derek says finally.

“Then why do you run?” Stiles asks hoarsely.  “Are you that afraid of it?”

Derek nods.  “I’m fucking terrified.  Alphas say they love you but then … then you find out they were only trying to knot you and you feel like dog shit when you crawl out of bed and go out the door before their real mate comes home.”

“Derek, you _are_ home … you’re my mate and when you do this … God it’s like losing you over and over,” Stiles says softly.  “I love you more every day but I’m not …”

“Iron Man.”

A slight grin turns up one corner of Stiles’ mouth.  “Exactly.  I don’t have any armor left, cub.  I don’t have any way to not get hit when you fire your arrows at me.  I’d rather you just kill me now because this shit has got to stop.  It tears me up!  All I want to do is drag you home and never let you leave but I know that would only make you run faster.”

Derek surges forward and kisses Stiles.  He quests with his tongue until the alpha opens to him and then he drinks deeply.  He shucks his jacket and shirt in short order knowing Stiles likes his bare skin.  He smiles at the low rumbling growl Stiles gives.

“Sex won’t fix everything, Derek,” Stiles warns.

“No, but it reminds me I belong to you … that you’re my alpha,” Derek gasps.

Stiles licks against the hollow of Derek’s throat.  His tongue travels down until it’s dancing over the bumps of the mating bite.  Derek groans deeply.  Stiles pushes at him gently.

“Naked.  Now.  All fours,” Stiles orders hoarsely.

Derek swallows hard and scrambles to obey his alpha.  He takes his position as Stiles tears off his clothes and then is behind him.  Derek hears the crinkle of a foil pack and he whines, turning to look over his shoulder.

“No … please, Stiles.  Let me feel you,” he begs.

“Cub, I don’t want to …” Stiles begins.

Derek turns around, pulling Stiles against him and kissing him again.  “I want your pup, alpha.  I swear to God I didn’t think I ever would outside my Heat but I do.  I want your pups … if you --?”

“Of course I want you to have my pups, cub.  Oh you beautiful thing you … _of course_ I want to have pups with you!” Stiles replies.

Derek loses track of who kisses who after that because he’s on his back and Stiles is slamming his hips into him with abandon, taking what he wants for once.  Derek feels the knot forming and he tightens his legs around Stiles waist.  The alpha growls and looks down worriedly.

“…want it…” Derek gasps, his eyes fluttering shut.  “…oh god _yes_ …”

Stiles floods Derek when he comes but neither of them notice.  They lie curled up on the floor of the living room, Derek’s discarded jacket as a makeshift blanket, waiting for Stiles’ knot to recede.  The kisses are slow and lazy but filled with something deeper.

“…my sweet cub… so gorgeous …” Stiles murmurs as he kisses over the beard and along Derek’s neck.

Derek looks up at the ceiling and smiles.  He’s sore, sweaty and his come is drying between them.  There’s nothing romantic at _all_ about the aftermath of sex but none of that matters.  Stiles loves him.  He gently nudges his alpha’s forehead to get him to look up.

“Stiles … can I …would you … “ Derek’s head falls back as he struggles to say the words.  Words he _never_ imagined he’d utter – and how does Stiles keep _doing_ that to him?

“What, cub?  Anything … what do you need?” Stiles replies, amber eyes flashing.

“Your collar … I – would you collar me?” Derek asks.

Stiles stares for a moment, then nods mutely.  “Are you sure?”

“Yes … I want everyone to know I’m yours.  I know it’s not tradition anymore and you gave me your mark …”

Stiles chuckles and kisses Derek softly.  “Leather or metal?”


End file.
